Ostatni Rok
by c-thru
Summary: Po śmierci Voldemorta, Harry i większość jego przyjaciół wracają do szkoły na swój ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Wreszcie mają szansę zachowywać się jak normalni nastolatkowie - nadużywać alkoholu i narkotyków, uprawiać seks - i wyszaleć się przed wejściem w dorosłe życie.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Harry leżał na swoim łóżku splatając ręce na karku i rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Pokonał Lorda Voldemorta - najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów. Zniszczył jego horkruksy i został Panem Insygniów Śmierci - Czarnej Różdżki, Kamienia Wskrzeszenia i peleryny niewidki. Czarnej Różdżki nie chciał używać, naprawił nią tylko swoją przełamaną wcześniej różdżkę. Kamień Wskrzeszenia zgubił w Zakazanym Lesie i nie miał zamiaru go szukać. Pelerynę zachował. Kilka dni później, kiedy już wypoczął po ciężkim roku, a tak naprawdę kilku ciężkich latach, coś go tknęło i wrócił do lasu, by znaleźć Kamień. Mógł on wskrzeszać umarłych, ale Ci którzy powrócili, nie byli w pełni żywi. Byli czymś pomiędzy duchem, a materialnym ciałem. Żadnemu czarodziejowi, nie udało się w pełni wskrzesić zmarłego, ale żaden czarodziej nie miał Hermiony Granger. Ta niezwykle zdolna czarownica, za pomocą wielu trudnych zaklęć poprawiła działanie Kamienia tak, że w pełni przywracał dusze zza grobu i wracał je do materialnego ciała (o ile było wiadomo, gdzie ciało się znajduje). W ten sposób wrócili Ci, którzy na śmierć nie zasłużyli, : Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Ted Tonks, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown i co najważniejsze - rodzice Harry'ego, Lily i James Potterowie. Wybraniec postanowił zamieszkać przez wakacje z rodzicami w ich odbudowanym domu w Dolinie Godryka i nadrobić stracone lata. Zdecydował, że po wakacjach wróci do Hogwartu, by powtórzyć siódmy rok i zdać owutemy, tak jak większość osób z jego rocznika, w tym dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół - Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger. Zapowiadał się naprawdę wspaniały rok.  
Sierpień dobiegał końca. Harry już spakował swój szkolny kufer, obok położył swoją Błyskawicę, którą rodzice kupili mu w ramach prezentów urodzinowych, których nie mogli mu dać przez szesnaście lat. Nie chciał się rozstawać z dopiero co odzyskanymi rodzicami, ale wiedział, że ten rok w Hogwarcie będzie lepszy od poprzednich.

* * *

Pierwszego września Harry siedział wraz z rodzicami w samochodzie. Pierwszy raz odprowadzali go na peron 9 i 3/4. James był tak podekscytowany, że co chwila łamał przepisy drogowe, a Lily zalewała się łzami.  
- I bądź grzeczny! - mówiła przez łzy. - To, że jesteś pełnoletni, nie znaczy, że wszystko Ci wolno. I pisz do nas co tydzień! I... Och, Harry!  
Potok łez przeszkodził jej w dokończeniu zdania. Po jakimś czasie, kiedy trochę się uspokoiła, dodała cicho:  
- I nie zapomnij o nas...  
- Och, dzięki mamo! Prawie zapomniałem o rodzicach, których niedawno wskrzesiłem! - odpowiedział Harry szczerząc zęby.  
James zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że prawie potrącił ośmiolatka. Lily uśmiechnęła się czule do syna.  
Po dłuższej jeździe, pełnej śmiechów i płaczu Lily, James oznajmił:  
- Jesteśmy! No to wysiadamy!  
Wyszli z samochodu. James pomógł zapakować synowi kufer i miotłę na wózek. Później wszyscy troje ruszyli w kierunku barierki pomiędzy peronami dziewiątym i dziesiątym.  
Znaleźli się na peronie, pełnym młodocianych czarodziejów. Harry wyłowił z tłumu grupę rudowłosych magów i ruszył w ich kierunku. Razem z rodziną Weasley'ów stała Hermiona i jej rodzice, którym przywróciła pamięć.  
- Harry! - krzyknęła Ginny, gdy go tylko zobaczyła.  
- Ginny! - krzyknął uradowany Harry.  
Podbiegli do siebie, Wybraniec objął dziewczynę i złączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku. Nie widział się ze swoją dziewczyną od dwóch miesięcy. W tym roku będą na tym samym, siódmym roku. Kiedy już się od niej oderwał zobaczył parę przyjaciół biegnących w ich kierunku.  
- Harry! Harry! - ryknęła Hermiona i rzuciła się na niego.  
Gdyby to była inna dziewczyna, to głupio byłoby mu się z nią przytulać na oczach Ginny, ale to była Hermiona. Ginny wie, że kochają się jak rodzeństwo, a poza tym ona jest dziewczyną jego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
- Stary! - krzyknął Ron i też przytulił się do przyjaciela.  
- Boże, nie macie pojęcia, jak się za wami stęskniłem! - powiedział Harry.  
- My za Tobą też strasznie tęskniliśmy!  
Kiedy już wszyscy się od siebie oderwali, Harry zobaczył, że jego rodzice wdali się w rozmowę z Molly i Arturem Weasley'ami. Poznali się dwa miesiące temu i od razu bardzo się polubili. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł dwójkę bliźniaków stojących koło swoich rodziców.  
- Harry! Harry! - krzyknął George naśladując Hermionę.  
- My też mamy Cię tulić, czy wystarczy nam zwykłe powitanie? - zapytał Fred.  
Harry uścisnął ręce obu bliźniakom i uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o tym, że teraz już potrafi doskonale rozróżniać bliźniaków. Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, kiedy przypomniał sobie dlaczego. George stracił w zeszłym roku ucho, podczas wywożenia Harry'ego z jego dawnego domu przy Privet Drive 4.  
- To co tam stary? Czemu nie byłeś w lecie w naszym sklepie? - zapytał Fred.  
Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć poczuł, że rzuca się na niego kolejna osoba. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to Pani Weasley.  
- Harry, kochaneczku! Tak dawno Cię nie widziałam! - powiedziała, kiedy już się od niego oderwała.  
- Jak minęły wakacje, proszę pani?  
- Och, Harry. Świetnie, szkoda, że do nas nie przyjechaliście. - tu spojrzała na Lily.  
- Chcieliśmy spędzić te wakacje razem. - powiedziała Lily. -Tylko nasza trójka. Hej, ale mam pomysł! Może wszyscy spędzimy święta u nas, razem! Wszyscy Weasley'owie, zaprosimy też Remusa i Tonks! No i oczywiście Hermione!  
Molly i Lily zaczęły ustalać szczegóły świąt, podczas gdy Harry kontynuował rozmowę z Fredem.  
- Strasznie wam zazdroszczę! - mówił Fred.  
- Czego? - zdziwił się Harry.  
- To Ty nic nie wiesz? Słuchaj! W tym roku pełnoletni czarodzieje będą mieli więcej przywilejów. Będziecie mogli odwiedzać dziewczyny z waszego roku w dormitoriach. Ba! Będziecie mogli zapraszać do waszych dormitoriów osoby z innych domów! Będziecie mogli zamawiać w kuchni alkohol, chociaż i tak skrzaty by wam go dały. Będziecie mogli się włóczyć po korytarzach do północy. I najlepsze: będziecie mogli chodzić do Hogsmeade w każdy weekend! Czy to nie super?  
Zanim Harry zdąrzył odpowiedzieć rozległ się donośny głos.  
- Dzieci! - krzyknął Pan Weasley. - Szybko, wsiadać do pociągu, zaraz odjeżdża!  
Harry najpierw pomógł Ginny wtaszczyć kufer do pociągu, potem zajął się swoim. Zanim znaleźli wolny przedział, cała czwórka machała Weasley'om i Potterom stojącym na peronie. Kiedy już zniknęli za zakrętem, młodzież wzięła się za szukanie przedziału. Szybko znaleźli taki, w którym była dwójka ich przyjaciół: Luna Lovegood i Neville Longbottom. Kiedy już wszyscy się przywitali i zajęli miejsca, rozpoczęła się rozmowa.  
- Ron, Hermiona, nie powinniście patrolować korytarzy? - zapytała Ginny.  
- Och, my już nie jesteśmy prefektami. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.  
- Co?! - zdziwili się Harry, Neville i Ginny. Tylko Luna pozostała niewzruszona.  
- No, wiecie. - zaczął wyjaśniać Ron. - Nie było nasz w szkole cały poprzedni rok. Znaleźli nowych prefektów. To w sumie dobrze, będziemy mieć więcej wolnego czasu.  
- Więcej czasu na naukę. - poprawiła go Hermiona. - Zbliżają się owutemy.  
- Daj spokój Hermiono! - odezwała się niespodziewanie Luna. - To nasz ostatni rok! Trzeba się wyszaleć!  
- Dobrze mówisz Luna! - powiedział Ron z nutką zdziwienia w głosie.  
- Słyszeliście o tych nowych przepisach dla pełnoletnich czarodziejów? Luna będzie mogła nas odwiedzać w Pokoju Wspólnym i dormitoriach! - ucieszył się Neville.  
- Tak, to super! - zgodził się Harry.  
- Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! - przerwała Ginny. - Skoro wy - tu spojrzała na Hermiona i Rona, którzy się obejmowali - nie jesteście już prefektami, to czy Ty - tu spojrzała na obejmującego ją Harry'ego - nadal będziesz Kapitanem?  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Kto był Kapitanem w zeszłym roku?  
- Nikt. - wyjaśnił Neville. - W zeszłym roku odwołali rozgrywki w quidditcha.  
- Musisz zapytać McGonagall. - powiedziała Hermiona.  
Jechali, śmiejąc się i opisując sobie swoje wakacje i nie zauważyli, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. W końcu, kiedy w oddali było już widać Hogwart, przebrali się w szkolne szaty. Wysiedli z pociągu, taszcząc wielkie kufry. Kiedy zbliżali się już do powozów ciągniętych przez testrale, Harry usłyszał znajomy głos:  
- PIRWSZOROCZNI DO MNIE!  
Harry zostawił swój kufer przy przyjaciołach i bez namysłu pobiegł w kierunku z którego dochodził głos.  
- HAGRID! - ryknął, kiedy zobaczył olbrzymiego gajowego.  
- Harry!  
Olbrzym podbiegł do niego i uścisnął tak, że Harry poczuł jak łamią mu się żebra.  
- Pogadamy se potem Harry, teraz muszę się nimi zająć. - wskazał ogromnym kciukiem na grupkę pierwszoroczniaków, czekających na podróż przez jezioro.  
- Nie ma sprawy! - rzucił.  
Harry wrócił do przyjaciół i cała szóstką usiedli w jednym powozie. Podróż do Hogwartu trwała krótko. Chwilę po tym wszyscy wysiedli i ruszyli w kierunku zamku. W Wielkiej Sali, która jak zawsze była pięknie przystrojona, musieli się rozstać z Luną, która usiadła przy stoliku Krukonów. Przy stole Gryfonów spotkali Deana i Seamusa.  
- Hej, Harry! - powitali go równocześnie.  
- Och, więc wy też tu jesteście? - zdziwił się Harry. - Kto jeszcze wrócił z naszego rocznika?  
- Wszyscy! - krzyknął uradowany Seamus.- Wszyscy, oprócz Crabbe'a... ale on zasłużył na to co go spotkało!  
Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy milczeli. Ciszę przerwał Dean.  
- Będziemy mieli dormitorium w starym składzie! - ucieszył się. - No może nie do końca. Będzie z nami Creevey i jego koledzy, ale tak to, to stary skład! Super, nie?  
Wszyscy przytaknęli.  
- Hermiono! - odezwała się Ginny. - Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że to oznacza, że będziemy miały wspólne dormitorium!  
- Merlinie! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Masz rację! Czyli będziemy my, Parvati, Lavender i...  
- Nikt więcej. Z mojego dormitorium żadna dziewczyna nie postanowiła wrócić. Zrezygnowały z ostatniego roku.  
W tym momencie weszła grupka pierwszoroczniaków prowadzona przez Minerwę McGonagall trzymającą tiarę przydziału i wszyscy ucichli. W tym samym momencie, przy stole nauczycielskim zasiadł Hagrid. Ceremonia Przydziału już się rozpoczęła, ale Harry nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jego oczy błądziły po stole nauczycielskim. Uśmiechnął się do Hagrida, potem do profesor Sprout, profesora Flitwicka, Slughorna, aż w końcu do Dumbledore'a z jego przenikliwymi niebieskimi oczami. Wciąż patrzył na stół nauczycielski, aż napotkał spojrzenie Snape'a. Już nie darzył go nienawiścią, ale wiedział, co nauczyciel czuł do jego matki, co było trochę niezręczne. Snape szybko odwrócił wzrok. Chyba czuł się tak samo niezręcznie jak Harry. Może to będzie miało swoje dobre strony, może przestanie się go ciągle czepiać. W tym momencie Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła ostatniego ucznia do Hufflepuffu, rozległy się gromkie brawa i wstał Albus Dumbledore. Był we wspaniałym humorze i - co Harry'ego cieszyło najbardziej - w pełni żywy i materialny.  
- Witajcie, witajcie. - powiedział dyrektor. - Dzisiaj wyjątkowo, uraczę was moją przemową przed posiłkiem, gdyż nie będzie długa. Pewnie wszyscy już wiecie o nowych przywilejach dla pełnoletnich czarodziejów. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie ich nadużywać. Wojna się skończyła, dlatego cieszcie się życiem, ale nie przesadzajcie! Chciałbym też oznajmić, chyba po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, że nie mamy żadnych nowych nauczycieli. Pan Filch prosił, żebym przypomniał o liście przedmiotów zakazanych, która wisi na drzwiach jego gabinetu. Ach, i żeby nie było wątpliwości: kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha w Slytherinie jest Pan Vaisey, w Hufflepuffie Pan Smith, w Ravenclawie Pan Bradley, a w Gryffindorze Pan Potter. A teraz - wcinajcie!  
Na stole pojawiło się mnóstwo potraw. Harry rzucił się na miskę fasolki szparagowej i półmisek z polędwicą. Jego mama gotowała bardzo dobrze, dużo lepiej niż ciotka Petunia, ale nie tak dobrze, jak skrzaty domowe z Hogwartu. Jadł tak jakby nie jadł cały dzień, chociaż w pociągu zjadł sporą dawkę pasztecików, fasolek Wszystkich Smaków, czekoladowych żab i innych pyszności. Kiedy już wszyscy najedli się do syta, Dumbledore dał znak, by udać się do Pokojów Wspólnych. Gdy Harry w końcu znalazł się na swojej ulubionej kanapie naprzeciw kominka, wreszcie poczuł, że jest w domu.  
- Dobra, czas uczcić pierwszy dzień szkoły! - powiedziała Ginny, kiedy usiadła koło niego. Na fotelu obok nich siedzieli Ron i Hermiona.  
- Może by tak poprosić Stworka, żeby przyniósł nam trochę szampana. - zaproponował Ron.  
- Albo Ognistej. - powiedział Harry.  
- Nie, nie, nie! - powiedziała Ginny. - Ja już mam pomysł. Zbierzemy trochę osób, spotkamy się w naszym - tu wskazała na siebie i Hermionę - dormitorium i zagramy w Nigdy Nie.  
- W co? - zdziwił się Harry.  
- A no tak... Przecież w tym roku nie odwiedzałeś sklepu bliźniaków, nie? - Harry pokręcił głową. - No więc wyjaśnię zasady później. Póki co zbierzcie parę fajnych osób do gry, ja pobiegnę po Lunę i spotkamy się za 15 minut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Piętnaście minut później, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean i Neville wspinali się po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium dziewczyn siódmego roku.  
- Ciekawe jak wyglądają dormitoria dziewczyn. - zastanowił się Seamus.  
- Pewnie tak samo jak nasze, tylko może mają mniejszy bałagan. Albo ładniejszy zapach. - powiedział radośnie Ron.  
Kiedy stanęli przed właściwymi drzwiami, Neville zapukał. Gdy zostały otwarte, ich oczom ukazał się wspaniały widok i bynajmniej nie chodziło o stojącą w drzwiach Parvati Patil. Za jej plecami dojrzeli ogromny pięknie urządzony pokój. Był kwadratowy i dużo większy niż zwykła czteroosobowa sypialnia. Były tam cztery łóżka z zasłonami, a każde z nich mogło by pomieścić przynajmniej z pół tuzina osób. Na ścianach wisiały wyglądające na drogie obrazy, w rogu był kominek, a obok każdego łóżka stała toaletka. Na samym środku stał czarny okrągły stół dookoła którego stało dziesięć foteli. Na fotelach siedziały już Hermiona, Ginny, Lavender i Luna.  
- Co się tak gapicie? - zapytała wciąż stojąca w drzwiach Parvati. - Właźcie.  
- Jakim cudem dostałyście TAKI pokój? - zapytał Dean, który pierwszy odzyskał głos.  
- No normalnie. - powiedziała Hermiona, jakby to było coś oczywistego. - Powiększyłyśmy, dodałyśmy parę dekoracji... W końcu jesteśmy czarodziejkami.  
Wszystkim chłopcom nagle zrobiło się strasznie głupio. Nigdy nie wpadli na pomysł, by magicznie ulepszyć swoją sypialnie.  
- Dobra, siadajcie. - powiedziała Ginny. Kiedy wszyscy już usiedli wygodnie, zaczęła: - Kto z was grał już w Nigdy Nie?  
Ręce podnieśli Ron, Parvati, Lavender i Seamus.  
- Świetnie, więc tłumaczę dla tych, którzy nie grali. - wyciągnęła zza pleców butelkę przypominającą rozmiarami butelkę wina. Była przeźroczysta, a w środku znajdował się niebieski płyn. Jednym ruchem różdżki wyczarowała dziesięć szklanek, a następnym sprawiła, że butelka zaczęła wlewać swoją zawartość do szklanek. - W tej grze nie da się skłamać. Każdy po kolei mówi coś, czego nigdy nie robił, a każda osoba, która to robiła, musi napić się łyka ze swojej szklanki. Dla każdego ten napój smakuje inaczej. Każdy czuje smak swojego ulubionego alkoholu. Kiedy nie napijesz się, chociaż powinieneś, Twoja szklanka zaczyna się trząść, a następnie sama podlatuje pod Twoje usta i zmusza Cię do wypicia zawartości. Wszystko jasne? - wszyscy przytaknęli. - No dobra, niech każdy upije łyczka ze swojej szklanki i powie co czuje.  
Każdy podniósł szklankę do ust i upił łyk.  
- Ognista Whisky. - powiedział Harry.  
- Białe wino. - powiedziała Ginny.  
- Wódka. - powiedziała Lavender.  
- Rum. - powiedział Dean.  
- Likier kokosowy. - powiedziała Parvati.  
- Piwo. - powiedział Seamus.  
- Gin. - powiedziała Luna.  
- Szampan. - powiedział Neville.  
- Czerwone wino. - powiedziała Hermiona.  
- Koniak. - powiedział Ron.  
- Dobra, to może ja zacznę. - powiedziała Ginny. - Możecie się ze mnie śmiać, ale nigdy nie brałam Proszku Fiuu.  
Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Ron, a nawet Neville pociągnęli zdrowe łyki ze swoich szklanek. Brat Ginny parsknął śmiechem.  
- A ja myślałem, że jesteś bardziej rozrywkowa. Co by było jakbym wydał całej szkole, że słynna Ginny Weasley nigdy nie brała Proszku Fiuu  
- Och... Przymknij się Ron! - ryknęła Ginny wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. Gdybyś spróbował komukolwiek spoza tego grona opowiedzieć coś czego się tu dowiedziałeś, Twój język zaplątałby się w supeł, którego nawet Pani Pomfrey by nie rozplątała.  
- Wiem, wiem! Wal się, Ginny!  
- Dobra, ale... Co to znaczy "brać" Proszek Fiuu? - zapytał nieśmiało Harry.  
- Stary... - zaczął Ron. - Daj spokój. Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś? Wy też nie? - popatrzył na Lunę i Hermionę.  
- Ja słyszałam. - oznajmiła Hermiona. - Ale to jest okropne! Nie mam zamiaru próbować!  
- Ja też. - zgodziła się Luna.  
- Ja po prostu nie miałam jeszcze okazji. - wyjaśniła Ginny.  
- Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić o co z tym chodzi? - zdenerwował się Harry. Czuł się bardzo głupio.  
- Och, no wiesz... - zaczął Dean. - Bierzesz trochę Proszku Fiuu, wciągasz nosem, a później masz odloty. Coś jak mugolskie narkotyki, tylko dużo lepsze. Nie uzależnia, a "wizje" jakie masz po spróbowaniu, są dużo lepsze.  
- Mogę już kontynuować, czy dalej będziesz się tym zachwycać? - przerwała Lavender. - Nigdy nie podobał mi się żaden nauczyciel.  
Hermiona i Parvati upiły ze swoich szklanek.  
- No... - tłumaczyła się lekko czerwona na twarzy Hermiona. - Miałam wtedy dwanaście lat. Teraz wiem, że Lockhart był dupkiem.  
Harry zauważył, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zacisnął pięści.  
- A mnie tam się dalej podoba Firenzo. - odparła spokojnie Parvati.  
- Właśnie! - powiedział Dean, jakby go olśniło. - Przecież Tobie też się podobał, Lavender!  
- A właśnie, że nie! Lubiłam go, był lepszym nauczycielem niż Trelawney, ale mi się nie podobał! Później spodobał mi się Ron, a później...

Dean spojrzał na Lavender słodki wzrokiem, który kompletnie do niego nie pasował.  
- Czy wy... ? - zaczęła Hermiona.  
- Ale, że co? - zapytał szybko Dean.  
- No, czy wy...?  
- Ale to widać?  
- A myślisz, że nie?  
- A myślicie, że tak?  
- TAK! - krzyknęły Ginny i Hermiona.  
- Ej, stop! - krzyknął Ron. - O czym wy w ogóle mówicie?  
- No, ja i Dean... - powiedziała Lavender. - Jesteśmy tak jakby parą.  
- Och! Gratulacje! - krzyknęła uradowana Luna.  
Wszyscy zaczęli wtórować Lunie, aż w końcu, kiedy się uciszyli Dean powiedział:  
- No dobra, nigdy nie widziałem Luny Lovegood pijanej. Czy ktoś z was widział? Luna, czy ty w ogóle coś pijesz?  
- Oczywiście. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Luna, która jako jedyna napiła się ze swojej szklanki. - Tylko, że wtedy zachowuję się dokładnie tak samo jak na trzeźwo. Ma to swoje plusy. Mogę siedzieć pijana na lekcjach i nikt tego nie zauważa.  
- Hm... - zastanowił się Neville. - To by wiele wyjaśniało.  
- Dobra, teraz moja kolej! - ucieszyła się Parvati. - Nigdy nie uprawiałam seksu w lesie.  
Hermiona i Ron, cali czerwoni na twarzach napili się ze swoich szklanek. Harry też był cały czerwony. W końcu to on starał się zatykać uszy, usnąć, albo zrobić cokolwiek kiedy Hermiona i Ron myśleli, że już śpi. Jakby nie mogli rzucić zaklęcia wyciszającego! Starał się wyrzucić z głowy to wspomnienie, ale w końcu pogodził się z myślą, że zostanie z nim na zawsze. Na całe szczęście, nikt nie dopytywał się o szczegóły i nastała bardzo niezręczna cisza. W końcu Seamus zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz jego kolej.  
- Em... Okej... Nigdy nie miałem złamanego serca.  
Hermiona, Lavender i Luna upiły łyki ze swoich szklanek. Ron poczuł się jak skończony dupek. Dobrze wiedział, że Hermiona i Lavender piją z jego powodu. Poczuł też, że ręka jego dziewczyny zacisnęła się mocniej na jego dłoni. Jakby chciała mu przypomnieć, dlaczego teraz pije. Nie jest takim bezuczuciowym palantem za jakiego go ma większość znajomych. I nie jest też taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda. Jest nawet dość spostrzegawczy - kolejna cecha, o której istnieniu inni nie mają pojęcia. Właśnie dzięki tej cesze zauważył coś, czego nikt inny - nawet Harry, szukający - zdawał się nie dostrzegać. Luna pijąc, a później odstawiając szklankę, cały czas miała typowy dla niej rozmarzony uśmiech. Jednak przez chwilę coś, jakby cień pojawiło się na jej twarzy. Tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale Ron to dostrzegł. Zaczął się zastanawiać, kto mógł złamać serce Lunie. Zrobiło mu się przykro. Nigdy nikt nie przejmował się Luną, nikt nie starał się dowiedzieć co jej dolega czy dlaczego jest jej smutno. Przysiągł sobie, że niedługo z nią porozmawia - w końcu była jego przyjaciółką. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go właśnie jej głos.  
- Nigdy nie byłam w stałym związku.  
Ron zaczął jej jeszcze bardziej współczuć. Zobaczył jak wszyscy oprócz Neville'a - w tym sam Ron - piją ze swoich szklanek. Nie było to dla nikogo zaskoczeniem.  
- No to ja będę miał podobne. - powiedział Neville z ulgą w głosie, jakby był pewien, że teraz Luna się nie napije. - Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu.  
Niestety dla Neville'a, Luna i wszyscy inni napili się ze swoich szklanek. Gdyby to nie był Neville pewnie ktoś parsknąłby śmiechem, ale on był ich przyjacielem. Wszyscy wiedzieli jaką niezdarą był i nikt nie był zdziwiony jego wyznaniem. Żeby biedny chłopak nie musiał się tak zamartwiać, Hermiona postanowiła powiedzieć coś, co odwróci od niego uwagę.  
- Nigdy nie miałam szlabanu! - wypaliła.  
- No weź!  
- Nigdy?!  
- Jak można?  
- Hermiona jak zwykle perfekcyjna w każdym calu!  
Oczywiście, wszyscy napili się niebieskiego płynu. Hermiona nie czuła się źle, wręcz przeciwnie - była z siebie dumna. Nie uważała siebie za osobę sztywną. Mogli mówić co chcą, ale ona i tak miała swoje poglądy.  
- Okej, teraz ja. - powiedział dumny z siebie Ron. - Nigdy nie zdradziłem osoby z którą byłem w związku.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z uwielbieniem. Ginny i Dean napili się ze swoich szklanek.  
- CO?! - krzyknęli równocześnie Harry i Lavender.  
- Nie, nie, nie! - wyjaśniła Ginny. - Nie was. Zrobiliśmy to kiedy byliśmy razem.  
- Nasz związek już wtedy był na skraju załamania. - dodał Dean.  
- A-ale z kim? - zapytał Harry.  
- Ja z... Padmą Patil.  
- Co?! - krzyknęła Parvati i zerwała się na równe nogi. - Z moją siostrą? Nie możliwe! Nic mi nie mówiła!  
- I dobrze zrobiła! - włączyła się Hermiona. - Przecież ty i tak byś wszystko wypaplała!  
- CO? Ja? Nie! Lavender? - poszukała pomocy u przyjaciółki.  
- No... - zaczęła dziewczyna. - Wybacz, ale jesteś straszną plotkarą. Nie zachowałabyś sekretu, nawet własnej siostry.  
Parvati otworzyła usta jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale po chwili zamknęła je i usiadła obrażona.  
- Ginny? - powiedział Harry, który zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na całe zamieszanie.  
- Harry, to było dawno, nie musisz tego wiedzieć, wtedy nawet...  
- GINNY! - przerwał jej chłopak.  
- Och, dobrze już, dobrze. To był Ernie.  
- Ernie? Ernie Macmillan?  
- Ale to było już dawno. Nie byliśmy wtedy parą. - dodała szybko Ginny widząc, że Harry zaciska pięści.  
- Dobra, koniec tematu! - powiedziała Hermiona, chcąc ratować przyjaciółkę. - Teraz Ty, Harry!  
- Co? Ja? - zapytał Harry ze złością. - Och... - spojrzał na Ginny. - No dobra! Nigdy nie... nie kochałem się osobą tej samej płci.  
Z początku nikt się nie napił, ale po chwili szklanki Seamusa i Lavender zacząły się trząść, nie wylewając ani kropli niebieskiego napoju. W końcu podleciały pod usta właścicieli i zmusiły do wypicia.  
- Stary? - zdziwił się Dean patrząc na Seamusa. - Co?  
Seamus był bardziej czerwony niż oczy Voldemorta.  
- J-ja. Byłem pijany. Strasznie pijany. Serio! Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje dookoła. Myślałem, że to tylko sen. Rano okazało się, że nie. Leżałem obok Terry'ego Boota.  
- Ha!- ucieszyła się Luna, co jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło czerwień na twarzy Seamusa. - Zawsze wiedziałam, że on jest gejem! Wiedziałam!  
- Okej, Seamus z Bootem, a ty Lavender z kim? - zapytał Harry.  
Lavender, w przeciwieństwie do Seamusa, nie była czerwona i najwyraźniej nie była zawstydzona.  
- Z Cho Chang. To było zaraz po rozstaniu z Ronem. Obie chciałyśmy sprawdzić, jak to jest być z dziewczyną. Ja upewniłam się w przekonaniu, że wolę chłopców, a ona... No cóż... Mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie swoją ukochaną.  
- Cho jest lesbijką? - zainteresowała się Luna.  
Ron pomyślał, że może Luna też ma inną orientacje. Może źle się z tym czuje i boi się im powiedzieć. Definitywnie będzie musiał z nią porozmawiać.  
- A najlepsze jest to, że teraz możemy obgadywać ją do woli. W końcu ona już skończyła Hogwart. - ucieszyła się Parvati.  
- I to właśnie pokazuje, jak wielką plotkarą jesteś.- powiedział Ron.  
- Och, przymknij się.  
- Gotowi na rundę drugą? - zapytała Ginny. - No dobra, nigdy nie przespałam się z kimś dużo starszym, to znaczy tak gdzieś mniej więcej w wieku naszych rodziców albo starszym.  
Harry nie spodziewał się, żeby ktokolwiek napił się ze swojej szklanki. Rzeczywiście, początkowo wszyscy siedzieli nieruchomo, z kamiennymi twarzami, aż w końcu jedna ze szklanek zaczęła wariować. Kiedy podleciała do ust właściciela, Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom. Szklanka dobijała się do ust Hermiony. HERMIONY! Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy wyglądali na równie zszokowanych. Kiedy w końcu Hermiona poddała się i upiła łyka ze swojej szklanki nikt się nie odezwał. Ona sama była cała czerwona na twarzy i wpatrywała się w swoje kolana. Ron puścił jej rękę.  
- Kto? - wydusił z siebie Ron.  
Hermiona zaczęła płakać.  
- To było kiedy ty byłeś z Lavender. - łkała. - Było mi smutno. Dumbledore poprosił mnie, żebym pracowała ze Snapem. Chciał znaleźć sposób na złamanie tej klątwy, która była uwięziona w jego dłoni. Oboje byliście zajęci quidditchem, więc nie zauważyliście, że często mnie nie ma. Nie znaleźliśmy antidotum, ale zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Ja byłam zdesperowana, on też, przez Twoją mamę, Harry. I tak zaczął się nasz romans. Trwało to trzy miesiące, do twojego wypadku, Ron. Potem Lavender z Tobą zerwała, a ja i Snape przestaliśmy się spotykać. Nie łączyły nasz żadne uczucia, przysięgam. Tylko seks.  
Po jej słowach nastała cisza. Jedna z najbardziej niezręcznych jakich Harry był świadkiem. Chyba nikt nie patrzył w kierunku Hermiony, wszyscy błądzili wzrokiem. I wtedy to się stało. Ron wstał z takim impetem, że jego fotel się przewrócił. Jednym ruchem ręki poprzewracał i porozbijał połowę szklanek. Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Hermionę i wybiegł z dormitorium. Ona zalała się łzami, była w potwornym stanie. Wybiegła za swoim chłopakiem krzycząc jego imię.  
- Jezu. - powiedział Neville, co było doskonałym podsumowaniem.  
- To chyba oznacza koniec gry. - zauważyła Ginny i sprawiła, że szklanki oraz butelka zniknęły.  
- Czas wracać do dormitorium. - powiedział Dean. - Jutro zaczynają się lekcje.  
- Nie teraz. - powiedział Harry. - Dajmy im dwadzieścia minut na pogodzenie się, a dopiero po tym wejdźmy.  
Odczekali dwadzieścia minut obgadując Cho Chang i Terry'ego Boota, aż w końcu pożegnali się z dziewczynami - Harry i Ginny oraz Dean i Lavender szczególnie czule - i wyszli.  
- Jak myślicie? Będą dalej się kłócić? - zapytał Seamus w drodze do ich dormitorium.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie. - odparł Neville.  
Kiedy weszli do pokoju było słychać tylko chrapanie ich młodszych kolegów oraz szepty dochodzące z łóżka Rona.  
- Pogodzili się. - powiedział szeptem Harry.  
Wszyscy koledzy rozeszli się do swoich łóżek, a Harry przykrywając się kołdrą rzucił na łóżko Rona zaklęcie wyciszające. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

* * *

**Bardzo, bardzo proszę o komentarze na temat mojej twórczości. Chętnie przyjmę zdrową krytykę.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Pierwsza lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią z uczniami siódmego roku przebiegała inaczej niż zwykle. Po pierwsze - Severus Snape nie tylko nie dokuczał Harry'emu Potterowi, ale także nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Po wydarzeniach zeszłego roku bardzo niezręcznie było mu popatrzeć chłopcu w oczy, a co dopiero odezwać się do niego. Po drugie - Hermiona Granger nie wyrywała się do odpowiedzi. Siedziała cicho i starała się unikać wzroku profesora. Snape nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież rozstali się w umiarkowanej zgodzie. Jemu nie do końca pasowało rozstanie, bo dla niego oznaczało koniec kontaktów fizycznych z kobietą, ale dla niej możliwość uczciwego związku z Weasley'em. Jeśli ktoś miałby unikać czyjegoś wzroku to prędzej on jej. Musiał jednak przyznać, że taka cicha i nie przeszkadzająca w lekcji, była o wiele bardziej pociągająca niż kiedyś. Tylko pociągająca - Severus nie czuł do niej niczego poza pożądaniem. I właśnie podczas tej lekcji owe pożądanie się nasiliło i Mistrz Eliksirów - który już Eliksirów nie uczył - postanowił za wszelką cenę spotkać się z Hermioną sam na sam.  
Tematem lekcji były zaklęcia oszałamiające. Niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać, że uczniowie mają na ten temat wiele - uwaga - mądrych rzeczy do powiedzenia. Severus uznałby ich za idiotów, gdyby po Bitwie, w której większość z nich walczyła, nie umieliby powiedzieć niczego o prostych zaklęciach oszałamiających. Wszyscy byli dobrani w pary - Granger oczywiście z tym palantem Weasley'em - i ćwiczyli na sobie owe zaklęcia. Obserwując Hermionę wpadł na pewien pomysł.  
Zaczął przechadzać się po klasie, udając, że ogląda postępy uczniów. Zatrzymał się dłużej na parze Granger - Weasley. Kiedy dziewczyna uniosła rękę z różdżką, Severus szybkim i niezauważalnym dla nikogo innego ruchem różdżki sprawił, że wycelowała nie w Rona, a w Parvati Patil. Kiedy krzyknęła: _"Drętwota"_ , myśląc, że celuje tam gdzie powinna, jej współlokatorka padła na ziemię.  
- Świetnie Granger! - zakpił profesor. - Nie umiesz nawet porządnie wycelować. I to na poziomie owutemów. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów.  
Wśród Ślizgonów rozległy się radosne chichoty.  
- Panie profesorze! - broniła się dziewczyna. - Proszę mi nie odejmować punktów! Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało! Wycelowałam dobrze, ktoś musiał celowo zmienić kierunek zaklęcia!  
- Och, oczywiście Granger! - krzyknął Snape głosem przepełnionym ironiom. Wszystko szło po jego myśli. - Każdy chciałby ci przeszkodzić! Przecież wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie!  
Ślizgoni ponownie zachichotali.  
- Ale...  
- SZLABAN! Szlaban za kłótnie z nauczycielem! Radzę Ci się zamknąć zanim Twój dom straci kolejne punkty.  
Ron już otwierał usta, żeby obronić dziewczynę, kiedy ona szepnęła:  
- Daj spokój, Ron. Nie warto.  
Reszta lekcji przebiegła spokojnie. Zdenerwowana Hermiona rzucała zaklęcia perfekcyjnie, za co każdy normalny nauczyciel dałby jej przynajmniej dziesięć punktów. Tyle, że Severus Snape nie był normalnym nauczycielem i za nic nie pozwoliłby, że uczeń spoza Slytherinu - a zwłaszcza Gryfon - zdobył punkty na jego lekcji. Udawał, że nie widzi Weasleya padającego pod wpływem zaklęcia i Granger celującej perfekcyjnie, prosto w jego klatkę piersiową. Usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął planować szlaban Hermiony. Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, dziewczyna podeszła do niego.  
- Panie profesorze? - zapytała. - Kiedy i o której ma się odbyć mój szlaban?  
- Dzisiaj. - powiedział Snape swoim przenikliwym głosem. - Po kolacji. Proszę się stawić u mnie w gabinecie.  
Hermiona wyszła z sali z niezadowoloną miną, za to Mistrz Eliksirów siedział za biurkiem uśmiechając się do siebie z satysfakcją.

* * *

Hermiona jadła kolacje w bardzo podłym nastroju. Udało jej się przetrwać tyle lat z opinią nienagannej uczennicy, aż tu nagle, na jej ostatnim roku dostaje szlaban! I to jeszcze za byle co! Robiła w tej szkole dużo gorsze rzeczy i złamała nie jeden przepis, ale nigdy, przenigdy, nie została ukarana szlabanem. Może by się tym aż tak bardzo nie przejęła, gdyby zrobiła coś poważnego. Przecież to nie jej wina! Zna swoje możliwości i wie, że celować potrafi doskonale. Ktoś musiał zaczarować jej różdżkę tak, że tego nie zauważyła. Tylko kto? Jedyną osobą w tamej sali, czarującą lepiej niż ona był...  
- SNAPE! - krzyknął Ron.  
- Co? - zdziwiła się Hermiona.  
- Ten niesprawiedliwy dupek, ten idiota, ten...  
- Ron! Co z nim?  
- Właśnie wyszedł. Idź szybko do jego gabinetu, bo odejmie ci kolejne punkty za spóźnienie.  
Miał racje. Szybko dokończyła swojego tosta i wstała.  
- My będziemy w bibliotece. - powiedział Harry.  
- W bibliotece? Wy? - zdumiała się Hermiona.  
- Chcemy pożyczyć parę książek o quidditchu. - wyjaśnił Ron. - Wymyślamy razem nową strategię.  
- Dobra, spotkamy się tam. Cześć!  
Ucałowała Rona i pobiegła w kierunku gabinetu Snape'a. Powróciła do swoich wcześniejszych rozważań. To jej nauczyciel musiał zaczarować jej różdżkę. Nikt inny nie zrobiłby tego tak dokładnie, że ona by nie zauważyła. Chciał ją ukarać. Chciał, żeby dostała szlaban. Tylko po co? Przecież wyraźnie mu powiedziała, że przestają się spotykać. Nie zauważyła, kiedy dotarła do gabinetu profesora. Zapukała.  
- Właź Granger. - rozległ się zimny, niski głos.  
Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do pokoju, który kiedyś tak często odwiedzała.  
- Więc na czym będzie polegał mój szlaban? - zapytała.  
- Na czym chcesz. - powiedział głosem, którego używał tak często, kiedy... Nie! Nie chciała o tym myśleć. - W szkole jest mnóstwo roboty. Pozwalał ci sobie coś wybrać. Znaj moją listość.  
- A więc książki. Chcę się zająć książkami w bibliotece. - przynajmniej będzie blisko chłopaków.  
- Książki? Niech będzie. Zajmiesz się tymi z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
- Dlaczego akurat tymi... panie profesorze? - dodała pośpiesznie.  
- Bo tak mi się podoba! Nie kwestionuj moich decyzji, Granger, bo będziesz musiała ścierać wymiociny Pani Norris!  
- Ale...  
- Za mną, do biblioteki! Szybko!  
Hermiona musiała biec, by nadążyć za Severusem. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez całą drogę. Kiedy już znaleźli się w bibliotece, on podszedł do pani Pince, a ona weszła do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy była tu ostatnim razem. W drzwiach pojawił się Snape i z głośnym hukiem nimi trzasnął.  
- Będziesz oczyszczać stare księgi, Granger. - powiedział przez zęby. - Na niektórych są plamy utrudniające czytanie. Zacznij od tej półki. - wskazał na półkę w rogu sali. - Tam są najstarsze.  
Hermiona podeszła we wskazane miejsce i wzięła z półki pierwszą lepszą książkę. Otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie. Prawie całą pokrywała plama wyglądająca na zaschłą krew. Szybko przejrzała inne strony i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wyglądały lepiej. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i powoli zaczęła usuwać plamy.  
Severus Snape siedział na krześle w rogu pomieszczenia i przyglądał się Hermionie z niekrytym podziwem. Gdyby to zobaczyła byłoby już po nim. Usuwała plamy zgrabnymi ruchami i różdżki, przy czym jej mina była bardzo zdeterminowana. Prawdziwa Gryfonka. Snape uśmiechnął się w duchu i bezgłośnie rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.  
Hermiona właśnie odkładała wyjątkowo grubą książkę, gdy poczuła, że długie i chłodne dłonie łapią ją w pasie. Tuż przy uchu wyczuła ciepły oddech.  
- To co, Granger? - zapytał niski głos. Nie był już taki zimny jak podczas lekcji. Zawsze, gdy mówił w ten sposób, chwilę potem... - Powtórka z rozrywki?  
Pomimo ucisku w pasie dała radę się obrócić. Teraz jej brązowe oczy patrzyły prosto w te czarne, zimne oczy.  
- Jestem z Ronem. - powiedziała stanowczo. Chciała się wyrwać, ale jego chwyt był zbyt silny.  
- I jesteś zadowolna? - zapytał ironicznie. Zabrał ręce, ale przywarł do niej ciałem tak, że wciąż nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Wolnymi rękami zaczął rozpinać guziki jej szkolnej szaty. - Daj spokój. Przecież jakiś rudzielec, nie da ci tego, co ja ci mogę dać.  
- Ja go kocham... - powiedziała słabo, bo ucisk utrudniał jej oddychanie.  
- Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - zapytał i całkowicie rozpiął jej koszulę. - Myślisz, że chcę twojej miłości? Nie przeceniaj się, Granger. Twój kochaś nie musi się dowiedzieć o TYM.  
W tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Severus wpił się w jej usta we władczym pocałunku, usłyszała zduszony krzyk , z całej siły odepchnęła mężczyznę, tak że ten przewrócił regał z książkami i ujrzała stojącego w drzwiach Rona. Na początku się do niego uśmiechnęła, ale zdała sobie sprawę z jej niefortunnego położenia. Miała potargane włosy i rozpiętą koszule. Do tego przed chwilą całował ją mężczyzna, z którym kiedyś miała romans. Na dodatek jej chłopak dowiedział się o tym romansie dopiero wczoraj.  
- Ron! To nie tak jak myślisz! - tłumaczyła się desperacko Hermiona.  
- Ty... ty... - nie dokończył i wybiegł z sali.  
Hermiona spojrzała na Snape'a z żądzą mordu w oczach.  
- Ty. Dupku. - mówiła bardzo powili, akcentując każde słowo. - Ty. Skończony. Idioto. Ty. Zboczeńcu. Jak mogłeś?! To wszystko twoja wina! Nienawidzę cię! Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli cię wskrzeszać!  
Po tych słowach zalała się łzami, jednym ruchem różdżki zapięła swoją koszulę i wybiegła z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Severus Snape był tak zszokowany, że nie był wstanie nic zrobić. Nie był w stanie kazać jej dokończyć szlabanu. Nie potrafił odjąć jej punktów za obrazę nauczyciela. Nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Stał jak wryty, całkiem sam, w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.

* * *

**W odpowiedzi na pytanie z komentarza: Napój do gry Nigdy Nie zawiera alkohol i dlatego właśnie postaci czuły alkohol, a nie jakikolwiek inny napój ;)  
**

**Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze, bardzo mnie motywują :) Nie przestawajcie, komentujcie dalej :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Pod koniec października, Ron i Hermiona wciąż się do siebie nie odzywali. Nigdy oficjalnie nie zerwali, ale chyba nie było w szkole osoby, która by nie widziała, że coś jest nie tak. Podczas posiłków Hermiona siedziała koło Ginny, a Ron koło Harry'ego. Na początku Hermiona wciąż patrzyła na Rona błagalnym wzrokiem i przepraszała go na każdym kroku. Kiedy to nie poskutkowało, była równie obrażona jak on. Nie patrzyli na siebie. Unikali przebywania sam na sam. I pomimo, że bardzo starali się tego nie okazywać, oboje za sobą tęsknili. Żadne z nich nie znosiło dobrze kłótni. Hermiona wciąż miała podkrążone oczy i mało jadła. Większość czasu spędzała nad książkami. Unikała imprez na które wciąż zapraszała ją Ginny. Rzadko się odzywała poza lekcjami, a jeszcze rzadziej zdarzało jej się uśmiechnąć. Z Ronem nie było lepiej. Nigdy wcześniej specjalnie nie dbał o swój wygląd, ale teraz całkowicie przestał korzystać z lustra. Nie golił się, a jego ruda broda wyglądała okropnie. Oczy miał podkrążone jeszcze bardziej niż Hermiona. Prawie się nie uczył, przez co zarobił już parę szlabanów. Starał się stłumić smutek, więc pił. Bardzo dużo. Stawiał się na każdej imprezie, nawet gdy przestano go zapraszać, z powodu jego zachowania po pijaku. Przystawiał się do wszystkich dziewczyn, chciał się z bić z każdym facetem i nie było osoby obecnej na przyjęciu, której by nie zwyzywał. Niestety, nie zanosiło się na to, by Ron lub Hermiona wyciągnęli przyjazną rękę. Harry i Ginny wciąż starali się jakoś interweniować, ale nie odnosiło to żadnych skutków. Nikt poza Ronem, Hermioną i Snape'm nie wiedział o co poszło.  
- Stary, pogadaj z nią. - powtarzał Harry. - Zobacz jak ona wygląda. Już próbowała cię przeprosić. Wybacz jej.  
- Hermiona, pogadaj z nim. - mówiła Ginny. - Zobacz jak on wygląda. Nie może żyć bez ciebie. Musisz mu to tylko uświadomić.  
Wszyscy byli tak zajęci sobą, że nikt nie zauważył, że z Luną Lovegood dzieje się coś podejrzanego. Stawiała się na każdym posiłku, ale prawie nigdy nic nie jadła. Nosiła o kilka rozmiarów za duże szaty, żeby ukryć, że drastycznie straciła na wadze. Zawsze się uśmiechała, i patrzyła swoim nieobecnym wzrokiem, więc nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że coś może być nie tak. Podczas jednego z obiadów Hermiona i Ron tradycyjnie unikali jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, Ginny i Harry wymieniali zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a cała reszta była pogrążona w rozmowie. Wszystko byłoby normalnie, gdyby nie krzyk profesor McGonagall.  
- O mój Boże! Szybko, zabierzcie ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego! - patrzyła na jakąś postać leżącą bezwładnie przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.  
Harry poderwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku. Dopiero z bliska zauważył, że leżącą postacią jest Luna Lovegood.  
- Ron! Pomóż mi! - krzyknął do przyjaciela łapiąc Lunę pod pachami.  
Ron szybko podbiegł do Harry'ego, złapał dziewczynę za nogi i razem zanieśli ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Była niesamowicie lekka.  
Pół godziny później, nad jej łóżkiem stali: Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Neville i pani Pomfrey.  
- Zemdlała ze zmęczenia. - powiedziała ta ostatnia, wybudzając Lunę zaklęciem. - Jej organizm nie miał siły. Jakby nie jadła, ani nie spała od wielu dni.  
Wszystkim przyjaciołom zrobiło się głupio, a szczególnie Ronowi. Przecież obiecał sobie, że z nią porozmawia! Przez to całe zamieszanie z Hermioną zapomniał o tym. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak? Przecież Luna miała podkrążone oczy i była obrzydliwie chuda. Jak do tego doszło? Luna obudziła się.  
- Co się stało? - spytała słabym głosem, zupełnie innym od tego rozmarzonego, którego używała na co dzień. - Gdzie ja jestem?  
- Zemdlałaś kochanie. - powiedziała czule pani Pomfrey.  
- I przenieśliśmy cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. - dodał Harry.  
Przez chwilę Luna wyglądała, jakby dokładnie rozważała to co usłyszała, a po chwili przybrała swój codzienny uśmiech.  
- Och, dziękuje. Jak miło z waszej strony. - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem.  
- Dziewczyno! - powiedziała pani Pomfrey nieco mocniej niż wcześniej. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego nic nie jesz?  
- No... To stres związany z ostatnim rokiem nauki. Boję się owutemów.  
Ron musiał przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby ktoś kłamał tak dobrze. Po minach jego przyjaciół wywnioskował, że i oni dali się nabrać.  
- Jezu, Lovegood! Mogłaś przyjść do mnie. Dałabym ci lek na nerwy. Masz - powiedziała podając jej fiolkę wypełnioną płynem. - To na wzmocnienie. Pójdę przygotować ci coś na nerwy. A wy nie męczcie jej zbyt długo. Musi odpocząć.  
I zniknęła w swoim gabinecie. Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie, aż w końcu odezwała się Hermiona.  
- Luna, nie ma się czym przejmować. Nauka jest niezwykle ważna, ale nie najważniejsza. O wiele ważniejsze jest twoje zdrowie. Poza tym jestem pewna, że świetnie zdasz.  
Wszyscy przytaknęli i zajęli się rozmową o tym, co będą robić kiedy już skończą szkołę. Jakoś nikt nie zauważył, że Ron nie włączył się do rozmowy.  
- Luna, chyba musimy już iść. - powiedziała w końcu Ginny. - Pani Pomfrey łypie na nas ze swojego gabinetu.  
- Nie ma sprawy. - odparła Luna. - To do zobaczenia.  
Hermiona, Ginny, Neville i Harry poszli w kierunku wyjścia, ale Ron nie ruszył się z miejsca. Kiedy już cała reszta znalazła się poza Skrzydłem Szpitalnym zapytał:  
- Luna... Możesz mi powiedzieć co do jasnej cholery się z tobą dzieje?!  
- Ale o co ci chodzi? Przecież już powiedziałam. To ten stres...  
- Słuchaj, może nie jestem geniuszem, ale na ludziach akurat się znam. Nie oszukasz mnie tak jak całej reszty. Mów.  
Zapadła cisza. Ron nie chciał patrzeć w jej wielkie oczy, więc zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje kolana.  
- Proszę. - kontynuował. - Mogę ci pomóc.  
I znowu cisza. Nie zwyczajna, niezręczna cisza. Cisza z przekazem. Jakby tym milczeniem Luna chciała mu powiedzieć wszystko, czego nie wypowiadała na głos. Czego się... Bała? Wstydziła? W końcu Ron odważył się i podniósł głowę. Patrzył teraz na zupełnie nieznaną mu osobę. Nie była to rozmarzona, radosna, nieobecna Luna Lovegood. Była to cierpiąca, zmęczona życiem, młoda, piękna dziewczyna. Nie płakała, ale w jej oczach było coś... Nie potrafił tego opisać. Po prostu... To nie była już ta sama osoba.  
- Ron. - powiedziała spokojnie, ale jej głos drżał. - Jesteś niezwykły, ale nie możesz mi pomóc. Nikt nie może. Proszę cię... Zostaw to. Proszę.  
Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Zostać tu i ją pocieszyć? Posłuchać jej? Patrzył w te wielkie, teraz zupełnie obce oczy i poczuł jak mała, chłodna dłoń łapie zaciska się na jego dłoni.  
- Ale dziękuje. - mówiąc to uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. - Za troskę.  
Ron bąknął coś co brzmiało jak: "_Neazao_" i wstał. Postanowił wybiec zanim nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa.  
Dopiero, kiedy leżał w łózku wieczorem zdał sobie sprawę jak dziwna była ta rozmowa. Postanowił sobie, że wydobędzie z Luny prawdę za wszelką cenę. Czekała go kolejna z rzędu nieprzespana noc.

* * *

- Spotkamy się w Hogsmeade. W sobotę. O dwunastej. W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. - powiedziała w końcu Luna.  
Cały tydzień Ron łaził za nią, prosząc o spotkanie. Był tym tak zajęty, że przestał myśleć o Hermionie. Na sobotnie spotkanie nawet się ogolił. Siedział przy barze i rozmawiał z Aberforthem, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła niska blondynka i podeszła do niego.  
- Nie tu głuptasie. Wszyscy usłyszą o czym rozmawiamy. Przepraszam! - zwróciła się do barmana. - Czy moglibyśmy dostać jeden pokój na godzinę.  
- Niestety. Możesz tylko wynająć pokój na dwadzieścia cztery godziny. To będą dwa galeony. - uśmiechnął się kiedy Luna rzuciła złote monety na ladę i podał jej klucz.  
- Nic się nie bój Ron, nie powiem Hermionie. - powiedział, uśmiechając się znacząco Dumbledore.  
- Och, nie, nie! To nie tak, my tylko... - nie zdążył się wytłumaczyć, bo dziewczyna złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą po schodach na górę.  
Pokój numer jedenaście był obskurny, ale nie bardziej niż reszta tego miejsca, więc wszystko było w normie. Było tam tylko niewielkie, rozpadające się, dwuosobowe łóżko i stara, drewniana szafa. Łazienka zapewne była na korytarzu.  
- Siadaj. - rzuciła Luna i spoczęła na łóżku. Całe pod nią zaskrzypiało. Ron usadowił się koło niej.  
- Więc... - zaczął.  
- Więc... - powtórzyła za nim Luna.  
- Powiesz mi w końcu co się stało?  
- Więc dalej o to ci chodzi? Myślałam, że po prostu chcesz się ze mną umówić. - zachichotała.  
- Luna...  
- Daj spokój! Żartowałam. Przecież kochasz Hermione, no nie?  
- Luna, mieliśmy rozmawiać o tobie.  
- Cóż, moje życie nie jest jakieś szczególnie ciekawe. Dużo bardziej interesuje mnie...  
- Luna! - krzyknął Ron tak stanowczo, że jego samego to zdziwiło.  
Mina dziewczyny od razu się zmieniła. Znowu była tą smutną Luną, którą widział w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem. - bąknął.  
- Nic się nie stało. - powiedziała bez przekonania. - Więc chcesz coś o mnie wiedzieć, tak?  
Ron pokiwał głową.  
- Więc słuchaj uważnie, bo nie mam zamiaru tego powtarzać. A, i to co usłyszysz ma nie wyjść poza naszą dwójkę, jasne?  
Ron znowu przytaknął. Luna wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła swoją opowieść.  
- W te wakacje pokłóciłam się z ojcem. Tak bardzo poważnie. Jeszcze nigdy się z nikim tak nie pokłóciłam, wiesz? Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszystko co mi mówił i wszystko co pisał w Żonglerze było kłamstwem.  
- W samą porę! - uśmiechnął się Ron.  
- No i spakowałam swoje rzeczy i uciekłam z domu. - kontynuowała Luna, nie zwracając uwagi na Rona. - Deportowałam się na Pokątną, ale nie wiedziałam co zrobić dalej. Miałam przy sobie tylko parę sykli. Nie wystarczyłoby nawet na jedną noc w Dziurawym Kotle. Więc tak sobie wędrowałam z moim kufrem, aż doszłam do sklepu twoich braci. Postanowiłam wejść, spotkać się ze znajomymi. Jak mnie zobaczyli to od razu się ucieszyli. Kiedy powiedziałam im co się stało, zaproponowali, żebym zamieszkała u nich. Mają całkiem duże mieszkanie i akurat mieli wolny pokój. Mieszkając tam bardzo się zaprzyjaźniłam z twoimi braćmi i ich dziewczynami.  
- Dziewczynami?! Jakimi dziewczynami?!  
- No... Twoich braci. George chodzi z Angeliną Johnson, a Fred chodzi, właściwie to chodził, z Alicją Spinnet.  
- Co?!  
- Nic nie wiedziałeś? - Luna zmarszczyła brwi. - W każdym razie, Fred i Alicja się pokłócili. Nawet nie wiem o co, ale to doprowadziło do ich zerwania. Strasznie chciałam jakoś pocieszyć Freda. Och, zapomniałam!  
- O czym?  
- Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że podczas pobytu u twoich braci, ja tak jakby... Zakochałam się w twoim bracie.  
Ron chciał ją wyśmiać, ale gdy tylko zobaczył jej minę, powstrzymał się. Była bliska płaczu.  
- No i tak jakoś wyszło, - kontunuowała - że trochę się zagalopowałam w pocieszaniu twojego brata i przespałam się z nim. Byłoby to naprawdę wspaniałe, gdyby nie to, że on wciąż kochał Alicję. Czułam to, że wyobraża sobie, że to nie ja. Czułam, że chciał, żeby to był ktoś inny.  
Luna nie wytrzymała i z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Ron pierwszy raz widział ją płaczącą i musiał przyznać, że wygląda naprawdę uroczo. Ten widok sprawiał, że chciało mu się śmiać, a jednocześnie sam miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Luna Lovegood, która zawsze była pocieszeniem dla wszystkich płacze. To trochę tak jakby świat się zawalił. Nie wiedział co zrobić i z braku lepszego pomysłu, objął ją ramieniem i pozwolił jej się wypłakać w jego koszulę. Czuł jak przemaka, ale nie dbał o to. W końcu dziewczyna się uspokoiła, oderwała się od niego i zaczęła mówić łamiącym się głosem.  
- Ja tak bardzo chciałam... Dalej chcę, żeby on kochał mnie. Postanowiłam się upodobnić, do Alicji. Ona jest taka wysoka i chudziutka. Mogłaby być modelką, gdyby chciała. Ja nie jestem wysoka, ale postanowiłam przynajmniej być chuda... No i może trochę przesadziłam.  
Tym razem Luna sama się do niego przytuliła i położyła głowę przy jego sercu.  
- To najgłupsza rzecz jaką mogłaś zrobić. - powiedział Ron starając się ją rozweselić. - Jeśli on nie dostrzega, że jesteś lepsza od Alicji w każdym calu to jego strata.  
Luna podniosła głowę i popatrzyła mu w oczy. Tym razem czaiło się tam coś czego nie potrafił rozpoznać. Po chwili, ku jemu zdziwieniu, dziewczyna usiadła mu na kolanach. Poczuł, że coś zjada go od środka i sam nie wiedział czemu w tym momencie pocałował Lunę Lovegood. Całował ją z największą pasją na jaką było go stać. Chciał tym oszczędzić jej bólu, chciał, żeby i jego ból zniknął. Myślał, że może pocałunek będzie jak klej na złamane serca. Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że to idiotyczne, ale ta część była w tej chwili bardzo malutka i głęboko ukryta. Ona go nie odepchnęła. Złapała go za głowę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Jej palce błądziły po jego włosach. Położył ją na łóżku mając zamknięte oczy. Nie chciał na to patrzeć. Zrzucił swoją koszulę i po omacku szukał zamka błyskawicznego, odsuwającego bluzę Luny. Gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny, metaliczny dźwięk, wyobraził sobie minę Aberfortha, gdy usłyszy mocno skrzypiące łóżko.

* * *

- Znowu to poczułam, wiesz? - zapytała cicho Luna.  
Leżeli na plecach, patrząc w zgrzybiały sufit. W pełni ubrani. Obrócił lekko głowę, w kierunku dziewczyny. Jej długie, blond wyglądały jakby były unoszone przez wodę. Były wszędzie dookoła jej głowy. Z powrotem spojrzał do góry.  
- Niby co? - spytał.  
- Że to nie ja jestem tą właściwą. Nie kochasz mnie, ale to było oczywiste. Chciałeś, żeby to była Hermiona.  
- Ja...  
- To nic takiego. Jestem pewna, że ty też czułeś, że ja chciałam, żeby to był twój brat. Nieważne. I tak to wszystko nic nie znaczyło.  
- Ale...  
- No, coś tam może znaczyło. Pocieszenie? Uśmierzenie bólu? Trochę nam nie wyszło. No nic. Lepiej już do niej idź.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
Nachyliła się do niego i pocałowała go w czoło.  
- A już myślałam, że tobie nie trzeba wszystkiego tłumaczyć. Do Hermiony, oczywiście. Pogodzić się z nią. I tak nie możecie bez siebie żyć. Musiałam ci to uświadomić? - zachichotała.  
- Luna... Ja...  
Ta dziewczyna była chyba najbardziej niezwykłą istotą jaką spotkał.  
- Dziękuję. - powiedział w końcu. - Za wszystko.  
Wstał i będąc już przy drzwiach spojrzał na nią.  
- Nie idziesz do szkoły? - zdziwił się.  
- Mam czas. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - W końcu... Wynajęłam ten pokój na dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nie?

* * *

Ron kończył jeść śniadanie z nadzieją, że któraś z sów zostawi przed nim list. Czekał na odpowiedź Freda. Napisał do niego dzień wcześniej. Niestety, Wielka Sala była już prawie opustoszała i pogodził się z myślą, że brat jeszcze nie odpowiedział. Poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za rękę.  
- Chodź. - powiedziała Hermiona i pociągnęła go za sobą.  
Jak cudownie było być z nią znowu w zgodzie. To prawda - nie potrafią żyć bez siebie. Puścił jej rękę i objął ją mocno w tali. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Za jej bliskością, za jej zapachem. Stanęli naprzeciw portretu Grubej Damy.  
- Krwotoczki Truskawkowe. - powiedział Ron.  
Otworzyło się przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego. Kiedy już weszli zobaczyli leżącego na kanapie... Freda Weasley'a.  
- No hej, braciszku. - powiedział wstając.  
- Co ty tu robisz? - spytała Hermiona.  
- O... No to taka odpowiedź na list Rona. Wiecie, ja wolę działać.  
- I co zrobisz? - spytał Ron.  
- Chciałem wejść do Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów. Problem w tym, że tak są jakieś zagadki zamiast haseł. Hermiono, czy mogłabyś pójść ze mną i pomóc mi się dostać do środka?  
- A po co chcesz tam wejść? - zdziwiła się Hermiona.  
- Po prostu z nim idź. - powiedział Ron. - Proszę.  
- No widzisz. - powiedział Fred. - Nawet twój chłopak prosi. - złapał ją za nadgarstek. - Chodź. - pociągnął ją za sobą.  
Rzuciła Ronowi krótkie spojrzenie i ruszyła za Fredem.  
Godzinę później, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny, idąc na zaklęcia, zobaczyli burzę blond włosów złączoną z wysokim rudzielcem.  
- Luna? - pisnęła Ginny.  
Luna i Fred oderwali się od siebie.  
- O! - ucieszyła się Luna. - Cześć!  
Harry, Ginny i Hermiona stali jak wryci.  
- Co... co wy... och. - wybąknął Harry.  
- No, tak. - ucieszył się Fred. - No to żegnam kochanie. - ucałował Lunę w czoło. - Muszę już lecieć.  
Luna zachichotała i cała piątka patrzyła na odchodzącego Freda. Ginny, Hermiona i Harry ze zdziwienia mieli otwarte usta. Ron uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i spojrzał na Lunę.  
- Dziękuję. - szepnęła tak cicho, że tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

* * *

**Dziękuję za komentarze, jesteście świetni. Nie przestawajcie. Z góry przepraszam, że od teraz będę wrzucała rozdziały trochę wolniej. Koniec wakacji oznacza niewiele czasu na pisanie. Postaram się dodawać w miarę regularnie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze, zachęcają mnie do dalszego pisania :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Za oknami było już ciemno, a większość uczniów Hogwartu dawno spała. Tylko w jednym pomieszczeniu, w którym było nieprzyzwoicie głośno, paliło się światło. W przytulnym pokoju z dużymi, miękkimi kanapami, ogień tlił się w kominku. Dookoła małego stolika siedziało czworo opiekunów domów.  
- O nie, nie, nie! - krzyknęła Minerwa McGonagall, a z pucharu, który trzymała w ręce wylała się połowa zawartości. - Zwariowałeś Horacy! Nie zrobię tego! Za nic!  
Rumieńce na jej twarzy, wywołane spożyciem zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały. Starała się prześwidrować wzrokiem siedzącego na przeciw niej Slughorna, ale jej oczy nie mogły się skupić na jednym punkcie.  
- Jeśli twój dom wygra, nie masz się o co martwić. - powiedział Horacy.  
Poklepał się po wielkim brzuchu i podrapał po łysinie.  
- Chyba żartujesz! - oburzyła się Minerwa. - Gryfoni to urodzeni zwycięscy! Potter lata jak ptak!  
- Więc będzie tak jak powiedziałem. Wszystko ustalone?  
Filius Flitwick pokiwał głową i szturchnął chrapiącą Pomonę Sprout, która zerwała się i krzyknęła: "_Tak!_"  
- Podsumujmy! - ucieszył się opiekun Ślizgonów. - Jeśli Slytherin nie wygra w tym roku w rozgrywkach Quidditcha, będę musiał zaśpiewać Kociołek Pełen Gorącej Miłości, na oczach całej szkoły.  
- Na trzeźwo. - dodała z uśmiechem Minerwa.  
- Na trzeźwo. - potwierdził niechętnie Horacy.  
- Gdybyś się upił, mógłbyś tego później nie pamiętać. - powiedział Filius. - To będzie godne zapamiętania.  
- Tylko jeśli nie wygramy. A mojej drużyny nie byłem jeszcze nigdy tak pewny. Więc... Filiusie?  
- Jeśli Ravenclaw nie wygra, będę musiał wypić Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosem jakieś uczennicy i uwieść Severusa.  
- TO będzie godne zapamiętania! - zachichotała Pomona.  
- Śmiej się, śmiej! Ty będziesz musiała...  
- Klepnąć w pośladek każdego chłopaka z siódmego roku, który danego dnia powie Quidditch.  
Wszyscy, pijani opiekunowie ryknęli śmiechem. Minerwa, ze łzami w oczach otworzyła usta.  
- Nie mogę się doczekać! Ja będę musiała... to znaczy, nie będę musiała, bo Gryffindor wygra, więc to tylko formalność. No to, będę musiała pocałować namiętnie Albusa, na oczach całej szkoły. - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z niechęcią.  
-W porządku. - powiedziała Pomona. - Ja się zmywam, bo jutro rano będę cierpieć na potwornego kaca. Do jutra, kochani.  
Filius i Minerwa przyznali jej racje i razem z nią wyszli, żegnając Horacego i zostawiając go samego w jego gabinecie.

Pewnego mroźnego listopadowego poranka, Minerwa McGonagall obudziła się z potwornym bólem głowy. "_Kac._", pomyślała. Niby wszyscy są czarodziejami, ale jeszcze nikt nie wynalazł porządnego zaklęcia, albo eliksiru, na tę przypadłość. Okropność. Z trudem sięgnęła po różdżkę leżącą koło łóżka i machnęła nią. Wyposażenie kuchenne z jej gabinetu zaczęło przygotowywać kogel mogel. Jej mugolska kuzynka właśnie tak sobie radzi. Pół godziny później, ból trochę ustał, a ona siedziała ubrana naprzeciw kominka. "_Dzięki Bogu, że dziś sobota._", pomyślała. Nie byłaby w stanie prowadzić lekcji. Wykonała ruch różdżką, a obok niej pojawiło się aromatyczne cappuccino. Popijając patrzyła w ogień i rozmyślała nad swoim planem. Wczoraj, tuż przed zaśnięciem wpadła na pewien pomysł. Pomimo, iż były to tylko pijackie myśli, dzisiaj musiała stwierdzić, że były nie najgorsze. Skończyła siorbać, odłożyła filiżankę i podeszła do lustra. Nie wyglądała najgorzej, biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze przyjęcie u Slughorna. Szybkie zaklęcie upiększające i na jej twarzy pojawił się codzienny, lekki makijaż. Otworzyła drzwi i ruszyła korytarzem prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. "_Dam radę, dam radę._", powtarzała w duchu._ "Matko boska! Mam 63 lata, jestem dorosła, a stresuję się jak nastolatka. Walczyłam ze Śmierciożercami, nawet z samym Voldemortem, a boję się zrobić coś takiego! To żałosne!_" Podczas gdy jej myśli były pochłonięte za i przeciw, jej nogi zdążyły zawędrować aż do kamiennego gargulca.  
- Och, to już. - zdziwiła się Minerwa. - Pałka lukrecjowa.  
"_Kiedy on wymyśli jakieś normalne hasło?_", zastanowiła się. Gdyby nad tym pomyśleć, to może właśnie za to wszyscy tak kochali Albusa Dumbledore'a. Posąg odskoczył na bok ukazując spiralne schody. Kobieta wspięła się po nich, a następnie zapukała w błyszczące drzwi mosiężną kołatką.  
- Proszę! - odpowiedział jej ciepły głos.  
Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do kolistego pomieszczenia. Wszyscy poprzedni dyrektorzy przyglądali jej się bacznie z portretów. Skinęła im lekko głową, na następnie zwróciła się w kierunku Albusa.  
- Witaj, Albusie. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.  
- Och, ależ skąd, Minerwo! Siadaj.  
Mężczyzna wskazał ręką na swoje biurko i po chwili zasiadł na swoim miejscu. Ona, lekko się ociągając, usiadła naprzeciwko.  
- Może ciasteczko? - zapytał, przysuwając w jej kierunku srebrną misę.  
Chcąc zyskać na czasie, by dokładnie ułożyć w głowie to co powie, włożyła do ust czekoladowe ciastko. Zaczęła się coraz bardziej stresować. Czuła, że cała się poci. Kiedy połknęła słodycz, dojrzała, że Albus patrzy na nią wyczekująco. Jego niebieskie oczy, niczym promienie rentgena, prześwietlały ją na wylot.  
- Więc, o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? - zapytał uprzejmie.  
Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. "_Teraz albo nigdy!_"  
- Albusie... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - zaczęła powoli.  
- W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch. - uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
"_Te oczy. Te niebieskie oczy."  
_- Powinnam ci była o tym powiedzieć już wieki temu, ale nigdy nie mogłam się na to zdobyć. - wypuściła powoli powietrze. - Może to z powodu śmierci mojego męża. Długo nie mogłam się po niej pozbierać. Potem wciąż te wojny. Nigdy nie było okazji, żeby... Teraz kiedy wojna się skończyła, mamy spokój, mogę i chcę ci to powiedzieć.  
Popatrzyła na niego. Nie mogła niczego odczytać z jego twarzy, więc postanowiła kontynuować. Kontem oka dostrzegła jego długą, chudą dłoń na blacie biurka. W przypływie nagłej pewności siebie, położyła na niej swoją, mniejszą dłoń. Poczuła, że jej serce bije jak oszalałe i od razu pożałowała decyzji. Bała się jednak wycofać.  
- Wiedziałam o tym już dawno, dawno temu, ale dopiero po twojej śmierci, byłam absolutnie pewna. Nie masz pojęcia ile szczęścia dało mi to, że zostałeś wskrzeszony. Ja... J-ja...  
Patrzyła mu w oczy. Czuła, że tonie w wielkim, głębokim, niebieskim oceanie. Teraz nie może się wycofać. Już się nie uratuje. Wciąż tonie, coraz bardziej tonie. Nie ma odwrotu.  
- Kocham Cię. - wyszeptała.  
Już. Po wszystkim. Dotknęła dna. Zabrała rękę. Albus był wyraźnie zszokowany. "_Nie odpowiadaj, nie odpowiadaj._" Tak bardzo bała się odpowiedzi. Wstała i odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi. Już prawie dotykała klamki, gdy...  
- Minerwo. - powiedział cicho.  
Odwróciła się do niego z nadzieją.  
- Wybacz mi, ale to się nie uda. - powiedział. - Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką, ale nie możemy być razem. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o mnie. Jestem gejem.  
Bum! Jej świat właśnie się zawalił, w tej jednej chwili. Nie wiedziała co odczuwa bardziej: szok czy żal. Miała ochotę wybiec i nigdy nie wracać, na zawsze zamknąć się w swoim gabinecie, ale musiała zachować pozory. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale musiało to wyglądać żałośnie.  
- Och, rozumiem. Nie ma sprawy. Cześć, życzę miłego dnia.  
Szybko wyszła, niechcący trzaskając drzwiami i zostawiając Albusa samego.  
- To jest lepsze niż powieść. - szepnęła Dilys Derwent ze swojego portretu do portretu Phineasa Nigellusa.

* * *

Minerwa biegła ile sił w nogach, byleby szybko znaleźć się w swoim gabinecie. Nie zwracała uwagi na uczniów oglądających się na zalaną łzami panią profesor. Dobiegła do właściwego wejścia, wbiegła do środka, zatrzasnęła drzwi i opadła na podłogę łkając. Była tak załamana, że nie zauważyła postaci siedzącej na kanapie. Podniosła głowę dopiero, gdy usłyszała cichy głos.  
- Minerwo?  
Horacy Slughorn patrzył na nią z wyraźnym przejęciem. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak żałośnie wygląda, wstała i spróbowała otrzeć łzy. Niestety, to nic nie dało, bo na ich miejsce przybyły następne.  
- Minerwo? - powtórzył. - Co się dzieje?  
- Och, to nic. - powiedziała tonem, który temu zaprzeczał. - Słucham Horacy, czego chciałeś?  
Odwróciła się do niego tyłem, mając nadzieję, że szybko się z nim upora i zostanie sama.  
- To już nieważne, ja... Powiedz mi co się stało.  
- Nic, coś mi wpadło do oka.  
To była najbardziej żałosna wymówka, jakiej użyła w całym swoim życiu. Była pewna, że Horacy jej nie uwierzył. Zaczął powoli się do niej zbliżać i pomyślała, że może wyjdzie. Niestety, on zatrzymał się bardzo blisko niej i zrobił coś, czego Minerwa nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała. Przytulił ją. Chciała się wyrwać, ale znalazła jakieś dziwne ukojenie w jego grubym cielsku. Nie wiedziała co robić i po prostu zaczęła płakać w jego karmazynową szatę. Zdawał się nie przejmować tym, że jego starannie szyte ubranie przemaka. Objął ją jeszcze mocniej. Profesor McGonagall spróbowała położyć swoje dłonie na jego łopatkach, ale nie mogła do nich sięgnąć, więc ułożyła je najdalej jak umiała. Przestała płakać. Wszystkie jej myśli odpłynęły. Nie myślała o Albusie, o jego orientacji, ani o tym, co mu wyznała. Liczyło się tylko to co robiła tu i teraz. Tylko ona i Horacy. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nieświadomie, jej głowa zaczęła się zbliżać do jego twarzy. On także się przybliżał. Mogłaby w tej chwili policzyć je wszystkie zmarszczki. Prawie stykali się nosami, kiedy on przechylił głowę i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wciąż stał jak wryty w swoim gabinecie. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w miejscu, w którym niedawno stała Minerwa McGonagall.  
- Albusie, do jasnej cholery! - krzyknął Everard. - Rusz się!  
- Najlepiej wybiegnij za nią! - dodała Dilys Derwent.  
Obecny dyrektor odwrócił się w ich kierunku.  
- I co miałbym jej powiedzieć?  
- A podobno w rozmawianiu jesteś nienajgorszy! - zaśmiał się Phineas Nigellus.  
- Daj spokój! - skarciła go Dilys. - Masz powiedzieć jej, że przepraszasz. Ach! I że ją kochasz!  
Dumbledore wytrzeszczył oczy.  
- Co? Ale przecież ja jestem innej orientacji, nie słyszałaś? To wbrew mojej naturze!  
- Dobre sobie! A niby dlaczego?  
- No... przecież kochałem Gellerta...  
- Czasy Grindelwalda już dawno minęły! - krzyknął Everard.  
- A poza tym... - powiedziała Dilys. - Czy kiedykolwiek kochałeś go tak mocno jak Minerwę?  
- Ja... - zaczął Albus, ale natychmiast przestał.  
Nagle go olśniło. Portrety miały rację. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Przecież ona zawsze przy nim była. Nie wytrzymałby bez niej. Kochał ją. Kochał ją jak nikogo innego. "_Ale ze mnie stary głupiec_", pomyślał. Musiał ją przeprosić. Wyczarował kwiaty i pudełko czekoladek, wziął je do rąk i wybiegł z pokoju. Stara czarownica z jednego z porterów zaczęła płakać.  
- To takie wzruszające. - wyszeptała.  
Albus biegł szybko do gabientu kobiety, którą kochał przez tyle lat, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Układał w głowie treść przeprosin. Zawierały dowcip nawiązujący do tego, że ona ma takie same inicjały jak Marilyn Monroe. Jednak słowa były jego mocną stroną. To ją na pewno rozbawi i mu przebaczy. Stał przed właściwymi drzwiami. Serce biło mu tak mocno, jakby chciało się wyrwać z klatki piersiowej. Wyciągnął rękę. Już miał zapukać, jego palce były milimetry od drewna, gdy coś usłyszał. Dźwięki, których nie chciał usłyszeć. Czuł, że ktoś wbija mu nóż w serce.  
- TAK! Och, Horacy! - krzyczał dobrze znany mu głos.  
Kwiaty i czekoladki wypadły mu z ręki. Nie miał siły ich podnieść. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił tam skąd przed chwilą przyszedł. Z jego długiego, haczykowatego nosa spływały znikające w srebrnej brodzie łzy.

* * *

**Bardzo przepraszam, że tak wolno, ale gdy przychodzę ze szkoły nie mam już siły na nic, więc piszę tylko w weekend. Mimo tempa, nie przestawajcie czytać! Już od dawna mam zaplanowaną całość, więc na pewno nie porzucę tego ff. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo proszę o komentarze (nie muszą być pozytywne, szczera krytyka zawsze mile widziana), bo dzięki nim codziennie staram się znaleźć jedną wolną chwilkę, żeby napisać chociaż jeden akapit. Uwielbiam was wszystkich za czytanie, komentowanie, śledzenie i dodawanie do ulubionych :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6  
**- Dobra Harry, dajesz. - powiedział Dean.  
Był początek grudnia. Harry, Dean i Seamus siedzieli w swoim dormitorium. Na stole przed nimi przygotowana była kreska usypana z Proszku Fiuu.  
- Sam nie wiem... Trochę już wypiłem. - powiedział Harry.  
- Można mieszać, nie robi to żadnej różnicy. - powiedział szybko Seamus.  
- No dobra, ale jest trochę wcześnie. Narobię jakiś szkód, albo coś...  
- Ej! - krzyknął Dean. - Co ty, pękasz? Sam chciałeś spróbować!  
- Wiem, ale...  
- Jest dwudziesta pierwsza. Ile szkód możesz narobić o tej porze? Za trzy godziny wszystko minie!  
- No...  
- Zabiłeś Voldemorta. - powiedział Seamus. - Lorda pieprzonego Voldemorta! Boisz się trochę zabawić?  
- Dobra, już dobra. Spokój. Zrobię to!  
Dean i Seamus uśmiechnęli się z satysfakcją. Harry nachylił się nad prostą linią. Przytkał lewą dziurkę nosa, a prawą wciągnął cały Proszek Fiuu znajdujący się na stole. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na kolegów.  
- I co? - zapytał zawiedziony. - Nic nie czuję.  
- Zaraz poczujesz! - krzyknął uradowany Seamus. - Uwierz mi.  
Irlandczyk miał rację. Chwilę potem wszystkie kształty się rozmazały, a w miejscu gdzie siedziała dwójka gryfonów byli teraz niedźwiedź i lis.  
- Co do...?  
Zaczął machać rękami chcąc przegonić zwierzęta, ale nie mógł ich dosięgnąć. Zrozumiał, że musi przed nimi uciekać, bo inaczej go skrzywdzą. Zaczął biec. Krążył w kółko, aż w końcu znalazł wyjście. Wybiegł z tamtego pomieszczenia i znalazł się w następnym. Tam nie było lepiej. Wszędzie widział lwy. Groźne lwy. Chciały go dopaść. Musiał uciekać. Dokąd? Wszystko było rozmazane. Nagle z nikąd pojawiły się drzwi. Otworzył je i wybiegł na kwiecistą łąkę. Popatrzył w dół. Już nie miał na sobie szkolnego mundurka. Był ubrany w białe szaty. Wyglądał jak anioł bez skrzydeł. Na końcu łąki dostrzegł postać. Wyglądała niewinnie, więc Harry do niej podbiegł. Zobaczył młodą, piękną kobietę. Miała lekko różową twarz i jasne blond włosy. Ubrana była w żółtą suknie sięgającą do ziemi, a jej szyję okrywał czarny szal. Jej widok pozwolił mu zapomnieć o wszystkich złych zwierzętach, które chciały go dopaść, bo jej twarz wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Może widział ją w snach. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jej twarzy i pogładził ją po policzku. Jej skóra była niesamowicie gładka.  
- Harry? - odezwała się istota nieziemskim głosem. - Co ty wyprawiasz?  
- Znasz moje imię? - wyszeptał zachwycony Harry. - To musi być przeznaczenie!  
Nie czekając na jej reakcję, wziął ją na ręce i pocałował w usta. Na początku poczuł opór, ale po chwili kobieta oddała pocałunek z namiętnością. Potem nastała ciemność.

* * *

Harry obudził się leżąc na plecach i patrząc w sufit. "_Mój Boże!_", pomyślał. "_Już nigdy nie wezmę tego świństwa. Mam po nim chore sny._" Spojrzał w prawo, a to co zobaczył zszokowało go tak bardzo, że uderzył głową w zagłówek. Obok niego smacznie spała jego koleżanka Hanna Abbott. "_Co robić? Co robić?! Hanna Abbott w moim łóżku!_" Z braku lepszego pomysłu podniósł lekko kołdrę i zaglądnął do środka. "_Jest naga! NAGA Hanna Abbott w moim łóżku!_" Musiał szybko coś zrobić, tak, by nikt się nie dowiedział. Zaczął myśleć gorączkowo, gdy rozległ się znajomy głos.  
- Harry, pobudka! Zaraz będzie śniadanie. - krzyknął Ron.  
Zanim Harry zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, przyjaciel odsunął zasłony dookoła łóżka.  
-Weź! Przecież się umówiliśmy, że ty i Ginny będziecie... Ej! Ona nie jest ruda! Kto to jest?!  
Krzyki Rona obudziły dziewczynę. Podniosła się, zakrywając tułów kołdrą. Na jej twarzy malował się żal. Ron zaczął krzyczeć, ale Harry go nie słuchał. Musiał szybko zadziałać. Ubrałby się, gdyby przyjaciel nad nim nie stał. W tym momencie stało się najgorsze - do ich dormitorium wpadły Hermiona i Ginny.  
- Co się stało? Ron strasznie się wydziera i...- Hermiona urwała, gdy zobaczyła, dlaczego jej chłopak krzyczy.  
Ginny stała jak wryta. Patrzyła to na Harry'ego, to na Hannę. Nikt już się nie odzywał, wszyscy patrzyli na młodą Weasley'ównę czekając na wybuch. Dziewczyna nie zaczęła płakać, wybiegła z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Hermiona wybiegła za nią. Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego nienawistnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę u jego boku. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, więc odwrócił wzrok. Nienawidził, gdy dziewczyny płakały.  
- Myślę, że powinnaś już iść. - powiedział patrząc na swoje paznokcie.  
Ona wstała i po dźwiękach Harry wywnioskował, że zaczęła się ubierać. Popatrzył na nią kątem oka. Wcale nie miała na sobie żółtej sukni, tylko zwykły szkolny mundurek.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytał.  
Milczała. Postanowił kontynuować. Jeśli zwali na nią część winy, to na pewno poczuje się lepiej.  
- Przecież chyba zauważyłaś, że nie byłem sobą. Byłem po Proszku Fiuu!  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Bał się na nią spojrzeć i śledził wzrokiem chodzącą po ścianie muchę.  
- Zejdź mi z oczu. - powiedział sucho.  
Usłyszał ciche kroki, ale nie było słychać otwierania drzwi. Odwrócił głowę. Hanna stała przy drzwiach i patrzyła prosto na niego. Po jej policzkach wciąż spływały łzy.  
- Na co czekasz?! - krzyknął, chociaż jego serce zawsze się łamało na widok płaczącej dziewczyny.  
- Ja... - powiedziała cicho. - To była najlepsza noc w moim życiu. Jesteś niesamowity. Marzę o tym, żebyśmy byli razem. Dlatego to zrobiłam.  
Jej ręka chwyciła za klamkę.  
- Wiem, że nie jestem dziewczyną dla bohatera. Ginny nią jest. Hermiona nią jest. Ja się nie nadaję.  
I wyszła, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Harry'ego samego w pokoju.

* * *

Ginny biegła ile sił w nogach, przemierzając korytarze Hogwartu. Miała jeden cel. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to znowu będzie szczęśliwa. To był tylko chwilowy smutek. Musi coś zrobić. Pogrążona w myślach, z impetem wpadła w wysoką postać. Upadła na ziemie, obijając sobie kość ogonową. Kiedy wstała, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie mogła wpaść na lepszą osobę. Przed nią leżał Ernie Macmillan.  
- O, cześć Ginny. - powiedział z typową dla niego, niemożliwą do podrobienia manierą w głosie.  
- Ernie! Właśnie cię szukałam!  
- W czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał wstając.  
- Nie pogadamy tutaj. Bądź dzisiaj w Hogsmeade, w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, ok?  
- O której?  
- O czternastej.  
- Nie ma sprawy. To do zobaczenia. Nie mogę się doczekać.

* * *

Było wpół do czternastej. Harry, który od rana ukrywał się w dormitorium, w końcu odważył się wyjść do Pokoju Wspólnego. Na szczęście nikt nie patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Najwyraźniej wieść o jego przygodzie jeszcze się nie rozniosła, co było dziwne, bo Ron strasznie się wydzierał. Wbiegł po schodach pod drzwi dormitorium dziewczyn i delikatnie zapukał. Odpowiedział mu głos Hermiony.  
- Proszę.  
Pchnął drzwi. W pokoju siedzieli tylko Ron i Hermiona. Na jego widok ich oczy zwęziły się. Ron chciał zabrać głos, ale dziewczyna powstrzymała go ruchem ręki.  
- Słuchajcie. - mówił szybko, żeby mu nie przerywali. - Byłem pod wpływem tego głupiego Proszku Fiuu. Tam były złe zwierzęta! Już więcej nie biorę tego świństwa. No i spotkałem Hannę i wydawała się taka nadludzka... Normalnie przecież nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Wiecie, że kocham Ginny ponad wszystko! Błagam. Przecież mnie znacie, nie jestem zdrajcą.  
Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie. Porozumiewali się spojrzeniami, ale Harry nic nie mógł z tego odczytać. Czekał na werdykt. W końcu odezwała się jego przyjaciółka.  
- Harry... Nie wiedzieliśmy, że byłeś pod wpływem...  
- Ja nie wiedziałem, że to jest takie silne. - usprawiedliwiał się Harry. - Widziałem same zwierzęta, tylko Hanna była tam człowiekiem. Ledwo pamiętałem kim jestem.  
- Mówiłam, że to okropne! - krzyczała Hermiona. - Mówiłam! Ty mnie nie słuchałeś! Nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha! Przecież wiadomo, że to niebezpieczne...  
- Właściwie... - przerwał jej Ron. - To nie.  
Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco.  
- Brałem to kiedyś. To prawda, ma się po tym niezłe odloty, ale Proszek Fiuu jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Po wciągnięciu od razu zapadasz w sen i masz niesamowite wizje. To wszytko. Nie chodzisz i NIE ZDRADZASZ MOJEJ SIOSTRY Z JAKĄŚ...  
- RON! - uspokoiła go Hermiona. - Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz...  
- Na pewno tak jest. Widziałem jak inni też to robili. Wciągają i zasypiają.  
- W takim razie...  
- Musieli mi dać coś innego. - dokończył Harry.  
Przez chwile patrzyli na siebie zaniepokojeni.  
- A to dupki! - powiedział w końcu Ron. - Małe, wredne szumowiny. Jak tylko ich dorwę...  
- Tym zajmiemy się później. - stwierdził Harry. - Teraz muszę przeprosić Ginny. Gdzie... gdzie ona właściwie jest?  
- Nie wiem. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Nie widziałam jej od rana. Sprawdź na Mapie Huncwotów.

* * *

Kiedy Ginny weszła do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem, Ernie już na nią czekał przy jednym ze stolików. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się i wstał.  
- Witaj Ginny. - powiedział radośnie.  
-Yhm. - mruknęła bez entuzjazmu.  
- O Ginny! - ucieszył się barman. - Wszyscy w twojej rodzinie mają nawyk potajemnych spotkań, czy tylko ty i Ron?  
- Co? - zdziwiła się.  
- Nic, w jego sprawię milczę. Tak samo jak będę milczeć w twojej.  
- O co ci chodzi?! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. To nie był jej najlepszy dzień.  
Ernie złapał ją za ramię.  
- Hej... - powiedział. - Spokojnie. Chodź, usiądziemy.  
Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona? Czy on naprawdę był taki głupi? Nie wiedział po co się spotykali?  
- Nie... Na górę.  
Aberforth podniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Rzucił klucz na stół.  
- Nie wiem czy brat mówił ci jakie są zasady, ale wynajmujesz pokój na dwadzieścia cztery godziny i płacisz dwa galeony.  
- Przecież to zdzierstwo! - oburzył się Ernie.  
- W takim razie możecie iść na schadzki gdzie indziej.  
- Tak zrobimy. Chodź! Porozmawiamy w Herbaciarni Pani Poodifoot.  
Popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę.  
- Przecież tam nie ma pokoi!  
- Po co na pokoje? Porozmawiać możemy gdziekolwiek.  
Ginny wyciągnęła dwa galeony z torebki i rzuciła na stół. Wzięła klucz do pokoju i pchnęła Puchona.  
- Weasley! - krzyknął za nimi Dumbledore. - Jedenastka to dobry pokój. Ron ci potwierdzi!  
"_O co mu chodzi? Przecież Ron i Hermiona nie przychodzą tutaj PO TO. Robią to zazwyczaj w jej dormitorium. Tu tylko przychodzą pić._", pomyślała poirytowana. Weszli do pokoju i zamknęli za sobą drzwi.  
- Rozbieraj się. - rzuciła, patrząc w kąt.  
- Hahaha, dobre. - ucieszył się Ernie. - To o czym chciałaś pogadać?  
Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona.  
-Ernie. Rozbieraj się.  
- Mówisz serio?  
- A niby po co się z Tobą spotykałam? Żeby porozmawiać przy herbatce? Dobre! No już, szybko! Nie marnuj okazji.  
Ernie stał osłupiały i patrzył na nią wielkimi oczami. Dopiero kiedy pomachała mu ręką przed oczami, oprzytomniał.  
- Spotkałaś się ze mną po to, żeby się ze mną przespać? Łał, Ginny. Z jednej strony mi to pochlebia, ale z drugiej.  
- Dobra, zamknij się już i zaczynajmy.  
- Daj mi skończyć. Posłuchaj... Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie chodzi o to, że mnie nie pociągasz... Naprawdę, jesteś bardzo atrakcyjna i w innych okolicznościach chętnie skorzystał z okazji. Pamiętam, że jesteś świetną kochanką. Chodzi o to, że ja mam dziewczynę. Chodzę z Susan Bones i naprawdę ją lubię. Świetnie nam się układa...  
- Dobra, dosyć. - przerwała mu.  
Dziewczyna? Tego nie przewidziała. Gdyby wiedziała wcześniej, nie marnowałaby na niego czasu. Teraz tego nie zrobią. Nie będzie rozbijać związków dla swojej korzyści.  
- Idę, jak chcesz to możesz tu zostać. Pa.  
Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, ale Ernie złapał ją za ramię i obrócił tak, że teraz stali ze sobą twarzą w twarz.  
- Wynajęliśmy pokój na dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nie? Chodź, pogadamy.  
- Jakoś nie mamy tematów. - powiedziała, próbując się wyrwać. Nieskutecznie, jego uścisk był zbyt silny. - Puszczaj!  
- Siadaj. Mam cię zmusić zaklęciem?  
Niechętnie, ale Ginny w końcu usiadła po turecku na łóżku. Plecami opierała się o zagłówek. Ernie usiadł na dość obszernym parapecie. Wyczarował papierosa i zapalił różdżką. Powoli zaciągnął się, a z jego ust wydobył się pomarańczowy dym.  
- Co to? - zapytała wciąż poirytowana. - Jakim cudem uzyskałeś taki kolor?  
Ernie popatrzył na nią, a po chwili z szerokim uśmiechem powiedział:  
- Czary.  
To sprawiło, że kąciki jej ust lekko drgnęły.  
- No to o czym chcesz gadać?  
- Zacznijmy od najważniejszego. Dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną przespać? Czyżby Harry Potter był słabym kochankiem?  
- Nawet nie waż się tak o nim mówić! Jest dużo lepszy niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz! Jest lepszy niż ktokolwiek! Nigdy, przenigdy...  
- Hej! Spokojnie! Żartowałem. No to o co chodzi?  
-Nie twoja sprawa.  
- Chyba jednak trochę moja. W końcu to ja miałem się z tobą kochać.  
- Chodzi o to, że... Harry mnie zdradził. Tyle.  
- Nie mogłaś po prostu dać mu w pysk i z nim zerwać?  
- Jesteś żałosny. Nie rozumiesz, że ja go kocham? Kocham ponad wszystko.  
- Najwyraźniej on ciebie nie.  
- Kocha mnie. Wiem o tym. Widziałam jego minę, kiedy zobaczyłam go z...  
- Z kim? Wiem, że każda dziewczyna chce się przespać z bohaterem, ale interesuje mnie kto jest tą szczęściarą.  
- Twoja przyjaciółka.  
Ernie popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę i zastygł w bezruchu. Wyszeptał:  
- Niemożliwe.  
- Możliwe.  
- Masz na myśli?  
- Aha.  
-Hanna?!  
- Tak! Świetna dziewczyna, nie ma co! Taka sympatyczna... - krzyknęła ironicznie, bliska łez.  
- Hej! Odpuść jej.  
- Mam jej odpuścić?! Przespała się z moim chłopakiem!  
- Nie wiesz tego co ja. Po prostu odpuść.  
- Czego nie wiem?  
- Nie ważne.  
- To miała być szczera rozmowa, nie? Ja ci powiedziałam o co chodzi. Bądź uczciwy, jak na Puchona przystało.  
- No dobra... Hanna ma na jego punkcie lekką... obsesje. Ciągle pisze imię Harry w zeszytach. Ma nawet jego ołtarzyk! To już się dzieje od pierwszej klasy... Właśnie... Czy nie znasz może innej dziewczynki, która ma obsesję na jego punkcie od pierwszej klasy? Podpowiem ci: jest ruda, piegowata i siedzi w tym pokoju.  
- Och, zamknij się!  
- Mam nadzieję, że ty jak nikt inny ją zrozumiesz.  
Milczeli. Siedzieli w ciszy. Ernie wypalił już całego papierosa i wyrzucił go przez okno. Cały pokój był pomarańczowy.  
- Ale dlaczego? Jeśli on cię zdradził, to ty też musisz to zrobić?  
- Wtedy uczciwie mu wybaczę.  
- No dobra... - zaczął chłopak. - Mam teraz pytanie. Nie zastanawiałaś się nigdy co by było gdybyś... nie kochała Harry'ego?  
- Co to za głupie pytanie? Przecież ja go kocham. Nie, nie zastanawiałam się.  
- No właśnie. Pomyśl: jako mała dziewczynka wmówiłaś sobie, że go kochasz. Może go wtedy naprawdę kochałaś, tego nie wiem. Tak czy siak, później kochałaś go już cały czas, zgadza się?  
- Tak.  
- A wiesz dlaczego?  
- Bo jest niesamowity. Odważny, czuły...  
- Może i tak, ale nie o to chodzi. Myślisz, że musisz go kochać do końca życia, że musisz wziąć z nim ślub i mieć trójkę dzieci. A to nie prawda. Czujesz taki obowiązek tylko dlatego... że boisz się zmian. Nie przerywaj mi. - dodał, widząc, że Ginny otwiera usta. - Wy wszyscy - Gryfoni - się boicie. Równie dobrze mogłabyś z nim teraz zerwać i być z kimś innym. Znam Puchonów, którzy byliby dla ciebie dobrymi kandydatami. Tylko, że ty się boisz, że coś może być inaczej. Że nie będzie trójki rudych dzieci o tym słynnym nazwisku i migdałowych oczach. To właśnie dlatego Harry i ty jesteście razem. Mogę tak wymieniać: Hermiona i Ron, George i Angelina, twoi rodzice... Dumbledore też jest Gryfonem i co? Od tylu lat, wciąż kocha Grindelwalda!  
- CO?! - prawie zadławiła się śliną.  
- Dumbledore jest gejem! Wszyscy to wiedzą. Nie ważne. Boisz się zmian. To wszystko. Żadna wielka miłość.  
Ginny wstała. Jej oczy płonęły. Złapała Ernie'go za koszulę i przyciągnęła blisko siebie.  
- Posłuchaj uważnie. - mówiła powoli, ale na tyle groźnie, że Puchon dostał gęsiej skórki. - Nie chodzi o to, że boimy się zmian. Boimy się ich to fakt, ale naszą zaletą jest to, że pokonujemy strach. Chodzi o coś innego. My kochamy całą duszą. Zatracamy się w miłości całkowicie. Jeśli już komuś oddamy swoje serce, to trochę trudno je zabrać.  
Puściła jego koszulę. Odwróciła się do niego tyłem i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Przy barze rzuciła spojrzenie Aberfoth'owi.  
- Jesteś dużo szybsza i cichsza niż Ron. Chociaż on też wyszedł szybko. Też zostawił partnerkę samą w pokoju.  
- O co ci znowu chodzi?! - wrzasnęła na niego. - Jaką partnerkę?!  
- A taką blondynę. Niska, rozmarzona...

* * *

Słońce już zaszło, gdy Ginny weszła do swojego dormitorium. Zaskoczyło ją, że nie było żadnej ze współlokatorek. Dziwne było też, że cały pokój był usłany różami. Największym zdziwieniem był dla niej Harry klęczący na podłodze.  
- Przepraszam. - zaczął. - Byłem po prochach. Nie jakiś zwykłych. Dean dał mi jakiś syf, nie wiem nawet co to było. Błagam, wybacz mi, ja nigdy...  
- Wstań. - przerwała mu.  
Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale posłusznie wstał. Dziewczyna złapała go za szyję i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Całowali się, ona tarmosiła jego włosy, a on gładził ją po plecach. W krótkich przerwach na oddech on wciąż szeptał: "_Dziękuję._" Później w niepamięć poszła Hanna, Ernie i wszystko inne.

* * *

Kilka dni później Złota Trójka i Ginny siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym i odrabiali lekcje.  
- Hermiono! - powiedział Harry. - Na śmierć zapomniałem o zadaniu dla Snape'a. Błagam, mogę od ciebie spisać?  
- Masz jeszcze czas, zdążysz sam napisać. - odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
- Chodzi o to, że nie zdążę. Mam dzisiaj jeszcze napisać zadanie z transmutacji i z zaklęć. Błagam, Hermiono!  
Dziewczyna przez chwilę się zastanawiała, a później odparła:  
- Dobra, leży na moim łóżku.  
- A które łóżko jest twoje?  
- To, które ma pościel w kolorze indygo.  
- Jakim kolorze?!  
- Rany! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. - Chodź, pokażę ci. Nauczę cię kolorów.  
Harry i Hermiona wspięli się po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium dziewcząt. Rodzeństwo zostało same.  
- Ron... - zaczęła Ginny tak cicho, że tylko on mógł ją usłyszeć. - Mam pytanie.  
- Co? - zapytał Ron nie odrywając sie od pergaminu.  
- Czy ty... Czy ty przepadkiem nie byłeś ostatnio w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem?  
- Przecież wiesz, że często tam chodzę.  
- Tak, ale czy ty byłeś tam... z Luną?  
Ron popatrzył na nią morderczym wzrokiem, a jego policzki spłonęły rumieńcem.  
- Zwariowałaś?!  
- Ron, ale Aberforth...  
- Stary dureń... Zostaw to.  
- Ale...  
- Powiedziałem, zostaw to.

* * *

**Przepraszam za tempo! Być może, że teraz będzie jeszcze wolniej. Jestem pewna, że opowiadania nie porzucę, więc nie martwcie się. Mam po prostu bardzo dużo na głowie. Całość mam już w głowie, muszę tylko to wszystko porządnie opisać, nie chce was karmić byle czym.  
Kocham was za komentarze. Za każdym razem, kiedy widzę na mailu: New Review, to moje serduszko zaczyna szybciej bić. Nie wiem czy wam się podobało czy nie - piszcie.  
P.S: Nie bierzcie tego poważnie. Robię to wszystko po to, żeby wywołać uśmiech na waszych twarzach. To opowiadanie jest bardzo lekkie, a poza tym ja dopiero zaczynam - nie tylko z ff, ale z pisaniem w ogóle.**


End file.
